In the Digital World
by demonlove101
Summary: The Digital world is in chaos again, but now you can actually go! Your crush on TK is still strong, but what happens when somone else takes you away from TK to have all to himself? TK/OC.
1. Info

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon but I do own Yousei

Name: Yousei (Fairy) Akatsuki (Dawn)

Looks not in the Digital World:

Looks in the Digital World:

Digimon: Renamon

Family: Willis

Past: When you were little you and your brother Willis both got digieggs. Your digiegg became a Viximon who quickly digivoled into Renamon. Willis' digiegg gave him twins; Gummymon and Kokomon. Your parents are divorsed and your dad got custity over you while your mom had Willis. Dad wanted to get away from mom so both of you moved to Japan. You still keep intouch with your brother in America. Before that happened Renamon had to go back to the Digital World and left you. She told you that she will be back all you had to do is remember her name. After a few years you forgot her name. You made friends with Kari, Tai, and TK. Before Tai and TK got back from summer camp both you and Kari had noticed Digimon on the TV. No one else could see them thou. After Tai got back he said that he and his friends were trying to find the eighth and nineth child to help them save the world. You found out that Kari was the eighth child when Gatomon and Wizerdmon said that she had the crest of Light. You were the nineth child. By seeing Renamon being hurt you remembered her name and saved her. Your crest was the crest of Faith. You never went to the Digital World because Renamon said that you weren't ready for it. You told Kari and TK to wach out for her and to go save the world.


	2. TK LIVES NEXT DOOR!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon but I do own Yousei

TK [narrating]: We've all grown up a lot since that summer in the digital world! Tai's in high school. My brother Matt's trying to be a rock star. Sora's become quite a tennis player! Izzy's in high school too! Mimi and her folks moved to New York, and Joe's still studying to be a doctor. But for Kari, Yousei and I, it's just the beginning.

Your Point of View

You: Hey dad, do we have any more pop tarts?

Dad: Check under the cabinet dear.

You: There it is. Thanks dad!

You eat the pop tarts while walking to the door.

You: Bye dad I'm off to school now!

While walking out of your home, in the apartment complex, you though you heard a familiar voice next door. You knew that a new family moved in, but you didn't know whom.

TK: It's okay. I'll walk. See ya later.

You: No way. TK is that really you?

TK: Huh? Whoa Yousei? Hey, I didn't know you were my neighbor.

You: I knew that a new family moved in, but I never thought it was you. Welcome to the building TK.

TK: Thanks.

The two of you started to walk to the elevator.

You: So I presume that you're going to the same school as Kari and me.

TK: Kari's there. Cool it'll be just like old times.

Both of you were at the elevator. There's a young girl and a younger boy on their way down.

TK: How's it goin?

Girl: Fine, thank you, hey Yousei.

You: Hey Yolei, hey Cody.

TK: That's great. My name's TK, and my mom and I just moved into the building. I'm in seventh grade; class A. Nice to meet you.

Yolei: As you already heard my name's Yolei. Would you like to walk to school with us? It takes approximately 12.3 minutes, and that's if there's no wind. It'll be fun! Oh, and Cody is to my right.

Cody: Welcome to the building, TK. Come on, we don't want to be late on our first day!

TK: Let's do it!

You: Hehehehe.

On the way to school, you and TK were catching up on what both of you had missed.

TK: No way! Are you serious!

You: Dead!

TK: Oh, man I wish that I were there to see Tai's face!

You: Yeah it was great, until he chased me around the house.

TK: Hehehehe.

At that point both of you were at school.

TK: Huh?

TK looks to see some kids playing soccer.

TK: Wha? Tai? I'm seeing things.

Kid: Here ya go, Davis!

The ball is flying up in the air away from the field. TK catches the soccer ball.

Davis: Thanks, great catch! Huh?

TK threw the ball to Davis.

TK: You look familiar. Must be the goggles.

Davis: Wha? Hey Yousei.

You: Hey.

Kid: Hey Davis, you're holding up the game!

Davis: Huh?

Davis kicks the soccer ball back to the other kids and runs back.

TK: What am I talking about? That can't be Tai. He's a much better soccer player than that kid!

You: Well duh! That's Davis not Tai.

TK: I know that now.

You: Oh FYI Davis has a crush on Kari.

TK: Serious?

You: Yeah. And it annoys her to no end.

TK: Bummer. Hey, I'll see you in class, I have to go to the front office and get my schedule.

You: Ok. See ya TK.

You got your books and walked into the classroom. You saw Davis talking to Kari.

You: Kari! Kari!

Kari: Yousei what's up?

You: Guess who's going to be in our class this year!

Kari: Who my brother?

You: Hehehehe no silly!

You whisper into her ear that TK was here.

Kari: Serious! Oh my gosh this is so great!

Davis: Who! Who!

Kari: So are you going to tell him this year?

You: I don't know, maybe.

Later class started and the teacher began to talk.

Teacher: I'm Mr. Hamasaki, I'll be your teacher, and I'd like you to all welcome a new student.

Davis: Whoa!

TK: Nice to meet you. I'm TK!

Davis: It's that kid!

Mr. Hamasaki: You can take a seat next to the girl with the...camera around her neck.

TK: Together again!

Kari: Just like old times.

You: I know right! _Davis probably thinks TK is trying to make a move on his girl._

TK: Our teacher looks like...Ogremon!

Kari: Hehehehe.

You: I thought he was more like Bakemon!

Both: Hehehehe!

School was now out and you, Kari, and TK were getting you stuff from your lockers.

Kari: So TK how does your mom like the new apartment?

TK: She hasn't seen it! She's been on the computer the whole time.

You: That's too bad.

Davis: Hey, buddy!

You: His name isn't buddy. It's TK.

Davis: Alright TJ or JB or whatever it is. How do you know Kari?

TK: How do I know her? Oh, I get it! You're jealous of me!

You: Told ya.

Davis: I'm not jealous of anybody!

Yolei: Hey!

TK: Huh? Oh, hi Yolei!

You: What's the matter?

Yolei: You're Kari Kamiya, aren't you?

Kari: Yes, why do you ask?

Yolei: Are you related to Tai? He sent this email!

Kari: My brother needs us!

You: Kari I would love to help, but my dad wanted me home right away after school.

TK: That's ok. I'll tell you everything that happened when we get back.

You: Ok. Good luck!

On the way home you were in a glummy stait. It really wasn't fair. You really wanted to help Kari with her brother. Tai was family to you. Also you wanted to see what the Digital World was like.

You: Oh man!!!!!!! Today of all day's there had to be a problem in the Digital World!

You made it to the apartment and got on the elevator. You got up to your door and searched for your keys. While you were looking for them your mind drifted to TK.

You: _I hope that TK will be ok._

You get your door unlocked with your key that are now in your hand. You walk in and took off your shoes. You never fully understaind why the Japanese did that.

You: Dad I'm home! Dad!

You looked around and didn't find him. Thinking that he'll be here in a bit you go into the kitchen. Your dad usually does the cooking and he is usually home at this time; most of the time. Getting hungry you start to prepare diner. You were thinking spaghetti tonight and it will take a while to cook considering you're making it from scratch. Oh and you're an excellent cook. You got all the bowls and utinces that you needed, now you needed to make the spaghetti and meatballs! When you got to the refrigerator you noticed a note, it was from your dad.

Note: Hey sweety sorry to tell you, but I'm going to be gone for a while. For a while meaning at least nine mothes. It was a last minute placement in a really big meeting. Don't worry I'll send you emails and fax messages. See you when I get back! –Dad

You: _You did it again dad. You promised you wouldn't go on long meetings anymore._

You get all the ingredeants from the refrigerator and started to make the dish trying to forget what your dad just did to you. P.S. when your dad does stuff like this you tend to over cook. As in you make enough for the whole digidestined and then some. The spaghetti and meatballs were done and you made yourself a plate, ready to eat alone again to night. Before you started eating a knock came at the door.

You: Just a minute!

You got up and headed to the door. You opened it to see TK standing there with flowers?

TK: Hey Yousei. I got these for you on the way here, sortof as an apology.

TK handed you the flowers while you were still confused.

You: Apology? What apology?

TK: You know for not being able to come to the Digital World with us today.

You: TK it wasn't your fault.

TK: I know, but I wanted to anyway.

He sniffs the air for a second.

TK: Mmmm. That smells good! Mind if I come over for dinner?

You: No not at all.

TK: Cool let me just go tell my mom real quick.

You: Ok. The door will be unlocked so lock it when you come in.

TK: Got it.

You remembered you had to do a light laundry and got on it. TK came back a little bit later.

TK: Hey Yousei, where's the drinks?

You: A little bit in the back of the frige.

After the laundry was done (yes it was that quick) you went back to the dining room to see TK just sit down.

You: Hope you like spaghetti and meatballs.

TK: Are you kidding? I love it!

You: So are you going to tell me what happened or am I left with my imagination?

TK: Hum? Oh yeah sorry well after you left we all headed to the computer lab.

*Flashback TK's Point of Veiw*

You and everyone else were running down to the computer lab. On the way there you saw Izzy.

Yolei: Izzy!

Izzy: Hey Yolei! I'm glad I ran into you. I need to use the computer room right away!

Yolei: You mean the legendary former computer club president is looking for me? I'm honored!

You: What's up, Izzy?

Kari: Tai sent us an urgent email!

Izzy: I know! I got one too.

In the computer room Izzy was trying to get a hold of Tai.

Izzy: I was just about to send an answer when the battery ran out on my computer. I knew I should have recharged it after I played Trigonometry trivia on the Internet last night. But boy, talk about fun! I got him!

Yolei: What's the digital world? Is it a new theme park? I bet they have some great rides!

Davis: Hmm...I heard it from Tai once. He said there were a lot of Digimon there. Whatever they are?

That surprised you greatly.

You: You know Tai?

Kari: They play on the same soccer team.

Yolei: I've got an idea! Let's all go to the Digital World!

Cody: Yolei, weren't you coming over? You said you'd fix my computer!

Yolei: Oh, sorry. I forgot.

Yolei and Cody left the room.

Izzy: If Tai's there. The gate to the Digital World is opened. We're going back to the digital world! Prodigious!

Davis: I'm going with you!

You: That's impossible! Not just anybody can go. You need a digivice!

Davis: Listen, TC! If you can go, so can I!

All of a sudden three flashes of light fly out of the computer, one landing with Davis and the other two went out of the room.

All: Huh? Wha...

Davis: Whoa! What's this?

You: A digivice!

Kari: It's a different model than the ones we have.

Izzy: We better go now, while the gate to the digital world is still open.

You: How long will it be open for?

Kari: I don't care I'm going to help my brother.

Davis: Hey can I get Donkey Madness on this thing?

Izzy: It's not a game! If the digital world sends you a digivice, then there's a reason and you should take it seriously.

Kari: I'm not waiting any longer.

Kari was then sucked into the computer.

You: I'm with you!

You also got sucked into the computer. You are now transferred to Digiworld.

Davis: Whoa...my first time being downloaded. Pretty cool. So this is the digital world? Whoa! This place comes with a new wardrobe!

There's a signal on Kari's digivice.

Kari: It's over this way!

Davis: This place doesn't seem so scary. The way Tai put it, there were monsters everywhere! Huh? Hey guys check it out there's a vending machine. I am a little thirsty...

Numemon fly out of the vending machine and dance around Davis.

You and Kari: Hehehehehehehehehe!

Davis: Ha-ha...very funny. So, were those Digimon?

Kari: Yap, there's tons of other ones to a lot cuter than those.

You: And a lot scarier ones, too!

Davis: Do...they all come out of vending machines?

All of you heard a voice and it sounded familiar to you.

Patamon: TK!

You: Patamon! Boy am I glad to see you!

Davis: huh?

Tai: Hi guys! I'm glad you all made it!

Davis: Tai! I told those guys you'd be alright.

Tai: Davis? What are you doing here?

Gatomon: Kari!

Kari: Gatomon! Huh? Your tail ring! Tell me what happened!

Gatomon explains being attacked by a Unimon, and losing her tail ring in a forest she explained what happened all of you went into a cave that Tai said had a strange Digiegg.

Gatomon: One day, this bossy human appeared and began making Digimon into his slaves. He said 'I am the Digimon Emperor!' I heard we're all going to have to punch a time clock, too.

You: Another human? You mean that there's someone who comes here besides us? There goes the neighborhood...

Gatomon: Yeah, and he's got this strange new dark digivice that makes us unable to digivolve!

You (to Davis): Show her yours!

Davis: Huh? Like this one?

Gatomon: That's it! You work for the Digimon Emperor!

Davis: What!? I don't work for anybody besides mines not dark I just got this thing when it came out of the computer!

Gatomon: The dark digivice is draining our power and making us all weak as newborn kittens.

Tai (to Agumon): That's why you couldn't digivolve!

Agumon: Yeah! If I could digivolve, he wouldn't stand a chance!

Gatomon: The Digimon Emperor uses these powerful dark rings to take control of the Digimon!

Patamon: Yeah, that's right! And once the rings catch you, you're his slave for life!

Gatomon: These collars do everything, but get rid of fleas!

Kari: Digimon Emperor! I'm going to slap a dark ring on him!

Tai: Let's get to the task at hand. Like this weird Digiegg.

You: Looks like a deflated beach ball! No wonder, it got a spike through it!

Tai: Yeah, plus it's heavier than my mom's meatloaf.

You went over to the egg and tried to move it.

You: It won't budge!

Kari: Move aside this is a woman's job!

Kari did the same thing with equal results.

You: Too bad we don't have a woman here to help.

Davis: Guys! I pump iron all the time! Let me do it!

Davis tries to lift it and succeeds.

Davis: See? What'd I tell you? Light as a feather! You guys need to work out a little more.

Tai: There's a problem!

A light shines, and a small blue creature emerges from it.

Creature: Yahoo! Free at last! Free at last! You moved the Digiegg! My name's Veemon. But you can just call me Veemon.

Davis: Hi, I'm Davis.

Agumon: I've heard of Veemon! Supposedly he's a fun-loving, adventure-seeking little Digimon that brings you good luck. But I thought he was just a legend!

Veemon: Nope! I'm real alright and I've been waiting a very long time to meet you, Davis!

Davis: Uh, I think you've got the wrong guy.

Veemon: Nope, you're the one all right, because you're the only one who was able to move the Digiegg of courage!

Everything started to shake.

Davis: What's that, an earthquake?

You: No, look up there!

Monochromon was above you and he looked mad!

Davis: A monster!

Kari: No, that's a Digimon!

You: Monochromon! Monochromon! His shell is harder than diamonds! His attack, Volcanic Strike, sends out millions of fireballs!

Patamon: Boom bubble!

Agumon: Pepper breath!

Monochromon: Volcanic Strike!

You: Come on, let's go!

Everyone was running for their lives out of the cave.

Tai: Davis!

Veemon: Davis, hurry up and open the Digiegg!

Davis: I don't know what you're talking about!

Tai: Davis, get down here!

Monochromon send a Volcanic Strike, knocking them off a cliff.

Davis & Veemon: Ahh!

Kari: Whoa!

Veemon: Davis, are you okay? Tell me what hurts!

Davis: Everything, but my earlobes.

Veemon: You control the Digiegg of courage! You've got to use your courage to open it up!

Tai: Davis! Get up, it's not safe!

Davis: Okay.

Veemon: I can digivolve if you open up the Digiegg, but you have to have courage to do it!

Agumon: Tai!

You: We've got to get out of here!

Gatomon: Kari?

Kari: I can't move my ankle!

Tai: We're sitting ducks here!

Monochromon: Roar!

Monochromon runs at Kari, who can't move!

Veemon: Davis!

Tai: Have courage!

Davis: Kari's in trouble! You want courage? I'll show you! DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!

Veemon: Veemon, armor digivolve to...FLAMEDRAMON! The fire of courage!

Tai: ARMOR digivolve?

Davis: Whoa, what's that?

Flamedramon: I am Flamedramon. As Veemon, I used the Digiegg of courage to armor digivolve. My 'Fire Rocket' attack will charbroil the enemy like a well-done steak!

Monochromon: Roar! Volcanic Strike!

All: Ahh!

Flamedramon: Fire Rocket!

Gatomon: Barbeque that Dark Ring, Flamedramon!

Flamedramon fights with Monochromon, and breaks the dark ring. He dedigivolves after the fight.

Davis: Whoa, what's this?

Davis was holding a small computer-like device.

Kari: That's a good Monochromon!

Tai: At least he's back to normal now.

Kari: Goodbye, Monochromon! Don't forget to write!

You: I can't believe the Digimon Emperor could turn such a nice Digimon into such a nasty creature.

Veemon: Nice working with you, Davis. Let's do it again sometime.

Davis: Great!

Tai: Hey, guys, that Armor digivolving was pretty cool!

Agumon: Even though the rest of us can't digivolve, I know that you new guys will be able to defeat the Digimon Emperor with no problem!

Veemon: Yeah! Leave it to me!

Tai: Davis, I think you were really brave back there in that battle, but I noticed that you broke your goggles. And as we all know, the leader of the digidestined just wouldn't look right without them. So here, I want you to have mine.

Davis: Wow!

Kari: They look real cute!

Davis: heh... ^-^

Patamon: Good. The sun's going down. Now we can relax!

You: Why's that?

Gatomon: The Digimon Emperor never appears at night!

Agumon: Excuse me, Tai, but it's getting late. Don't you guys need to go home soon?

Tai: We sure do, but I'm not even sure if we can get home! Be careful, never stay too long.

Everyone was walk towards the TV that brought you here in the first place. Everyone was hearing voices.

Yolei: Hey, Izzy, Cody's back. Can we go to the digital world now?

Izzy: The gate might close, it's not safe.

Cody: Hey at least I got the brownies!

Izzy: This is the best thing I've ever tasted!

Yolei: Hey, what does it mean when the light on that thing goes on?

Izzy: What thing?

Yolei: That thing on the computer! I just saw the light go on. Oh!

Davis: Hey, guys, let me in! It's Davis!

A bright light engulfed you and you were transferred from Digiworld.

All: Whoa!

All of you land on top of each other.

Izzy: Get off! You're crushing my brownies!

Tai: Where are we?

You: This is the computer room.

Cody: Hey, when you guys came through the computer, where did you come from?

Davis: Where? The digital world! That place is the coolest ever! There we were, when suddenly a dinosaur-like digimon attacks, and I jumped into action.

Yolei: Enough! Let's go back.

Cody: I think we've had enough excitement for one day.

Yolei: Don't you want to go to the digital world, Cody?

Cody: Of course seeing those monsters would be fun, but tonight's macaroni and cheese night at my house and I don't want to miss out.

Tai: Oh, that's right. It's pork surprise at my place.

Izzy: Stuffed green peppers and a salad.

TK: TV dinners and a microwave.

Yolei: No fair! I wanna go!

You: Don't worry Yolei, you'll get a chance.

Yolei: When?!

*End Flashback and TK's Point of View*

TK: And that's pretty much it.

You and TK finished your meal around when Monochromon attacked.

You: I can't believe that a human is doing that to Digimon. It's not right!

TK: I know what you mean. Oh before I forget everyone is meeting at the playground to discuss what happened to day.

You: Then what are we waiting for let's go! I haven't seen everyone in forever!

TK: Hehehe.


	3. What is he starring at?

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon but I do own Yousei

Both you and TK got to the playground. You said hi to everyone and caught up on old times. Now all of you were waiting on TK's brother Matt.

TK: Here he comes!

Tai: Hi Matt!

Matt: Hey everybody. Sorry I'm late.

Sora: It's been a long time! It's nice to be back.

Tai explaind everythind that happened in the Digital World.

Matt: Digiarmor Energize, huh?

Tai: It was a form of digivolving I've never seen before! Somehow, Davis' Digimon was able to digivolve, but Agumon and the others weren't!

Sora: You mean Davis, from the soccer club, went to the digital world?

TK: That's right! And the two kids from our apartment building, Yolei and Cody, also got new digivices!

You: It's true!

Joe: Well, if they have digivices, that means they're the new digidestined.

Izzy: That's just what I thought.

Tai: Hmm.

Sora: One question: If this Digimon Emperor is really hunting digimon and making them his slaves, will Biyomon and the others be okay?

Kari: I got an email earlier from Mimi in America. She was asking the same question.

Matt: I think we should just go there. And do things our way.

Izzy: We can't. I went back to check the computer and the gate was already closed.

Matt: That means...we can't help them?

Izzy: I'm going back first thing tomorrow morning and check the computer to see if the gate has opened up again.

Tai: I'm going with you!

Sora: And so am I!

Kari: Mmm-hmm!

TK: Mmm-hmm!

Joe: I can't. I've got an oral test tomorrow on laryngitis.

Matt: Yeah, and my band's got a big concert coming up, so we have to practice.

Tai: Don't worry about it! Just leave everything to us.

Matt: Okay, but let us know if you need us.

You: TK.

TK: Huh?

You: Can I come to the Digital Wold with you and the others?

Sora: That's right, you've never been to the Digital World have you.

You: No.

TK: Sure you can come.

You: Really!

TK: Of course we need all the help we can get!

You flung yourself on TK giving him a big hug and not noticing the blush that crept on to his face.

You: Thank you, thank you, thank you!

All: Hehehehe.

The next day after school all of you went to the computer room.

Davis: So Yousei what's your Digimon?

You: My Digimon is Renamon.

Davis: Renamon?

TK: You might see her today and becareful on what you say to her. You don't want to make her angry.

Davis: Why?

Kari: Well last time someone made fun of her and Yousei that Digimon was destroied faster than you could say Digimon.

Davis shivered imagining what Renamon looks like and how she destroied the other Digimon.

Davis: How's it going, guys?

Sora: Hi everybody!

Davis, Yolie, and Cody took out their digivices.

Sora: Those are the new digivices? How cool!

Tai: That's right! Those were the ones that were released from the Digiegg when I touched it.

Yolei: Well, what are we standing around here for? I say let's get going!

Davis: Hold it I think I should give you a couple of pointers on the things you're about to see.

Yolei: Give me a break. You've only been there once! What do you know?

Cody: I think we should be prepared for a little danger.

Izzy: My suspicions were confirmed. I checked the other computers, and none of them seem to be affected by it. The gate is only open on this one here. That's not all the gate has never been opened two days in a row before!

Davis: Then I say we get going! As ashore that's going ashore.

All: Mmm-hmm!

Voice: Tai Kamiya? Is that you? We haven't seen you here in a while.

Tai: Mr. Fujiyama!

Mr. Fujiyama: And Sora and Izzy are both here as well, didn't you all graduate?

Tai: Yeah we did, and what are you doing here?

Mr. Fujiyama: I'm the new head of the computer club.

Tai and Sora: But what do you know about using computers?

Mr. Fujiyama: Not a single thing!

Tai and Sora: *sweat drop*

Tai: I just remembered, there's something I need to talk to you about Mr. Fujiyama you got a minute?

Mr. Fujiyama: Sure! What is it?

Tai: I'm having a problems adjusting to High School. It's the girls. They're so much older.

Tai pushed out of the classroom.

Sora: Thanks, Tai. We owe you.

Izzy: Alright! Let's get going!

All of you were transferred to the Digital World.

Izzy: Is everyone okay?

Davis: Yeah, but I feel like I just went through the rinse cycle of the dishwasher.

Cody: Wow so this is the Digital World? Hey, wait, I'm wearing new clothes! And they're pretty comfortable, too!

Yolei: Hey! I'm dressed like I'm part of the cool crowd!

Davis: I forgot the part about a new wardrobe.

Yolei: I love this helmet! It makes my glasses look smaller!

Davis: I wonder if they have anything in a surfur style?

Yolie: Wait until I tell my sisters I got free clothes!

Sora: Kids today have no sense of value. When I was a kid, I showed a lot more respect whenever I receive a gift.

Kari: Sora, I hate to say this, but you're sounding just like my mom.

You: Wow. So this is the Digital World. It's so beautiful.

Kari: Wow Yousei you look great!

You: Huh? Kari what are you talking about?

TK: Wow. Yousei.

You: Huh? Whoa!

You looked down to see what Kari was talking about and what TK was starring at.

This is what you were wearing and that is how your hair is.

Davis: Hey! I thought that you already came to the Digital World?

Izzy: This is her first time in the Digital World.

Davis: Why?

You: Because my Digimon didn't want me to come here.

Renamon: Because I new you weren't ready for it. Now you are.

You: RENAMON!!!!!!!!!!

Davis: That's Renamon?

Sora: If Renamon's here. Biyomon!

Izzy: Tentomon!

Davis: Veemon! Where are you? Veemon!

Veemon: Davis! Davis, I'm over here!

Davis: Veemon!

Veemon: I've brought Patamon and his friends with me.

Izzy: Tentomon!

Sora: Biyomon!

Izzy: Tentomon.

Tentomon: Izzy! You're a sight for big, green sore eyes!

Sora: Biyomon!

Biyomon: I've missed you, Sora!

Sora: I've missed you, too.


	4. I hate the Digimon Emperor

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon but I do own Yousei

A cloud passes over everyone and when it passed by a shadow of a Digimon was in its place. It was a Snimon!

Snimon: Roar!

Snimon was attacking Sora and Biyomon.

TK: Sora, move!

TK was able to pushe Sora out of the way.

Biyomon: Spiral Twister!

Patamon: Boom Bubble!

Tentomon: Super Shocker!

Renamon: Dimond Storm!

All of their attacks missed.

Gatomon: Lightning paw!

Gatomon was unable to land a hit either.

Gatomon: I'm sorry, but without my tail ring, I don't have enough power!

Veemon: Don't worry about it! I'll just have to armor digivolve. Davis, get the egg ready!

Davis: Right.

Davis got out his Digivice out, but all of a sudden the ground around him started to crumble.

Davis: Ahh!!

Davis fell down the hole. He was able to stop himself by grabbing on to a rock. A Digimon came out of the shadows of the hole and it has a dark ring on its left arm.

Tentomon: Drimogemon lives deep inside the cavities of the digital world. His drill spin attack will make you wish you were at the dentist!

Veemon: Are you okay?

Another Digimon with a dark ring was coming from the forest.

Tentomon: Mojyamon is a frosty digimon that lives in the snowy mountains. His bone boomerang attack will make your head spin!

Mojyamon: Bone boomerang!

Mojyamon's boomerang hits Veemon in the back of his head resulting in him falling into the hole with Davis.

Veemon: Ahh!

Davis: Veemon!

Davis grabs Veemon's tail to try and save him. They both are falling down the hole and are both pulled under by Drimogemon.

Yolei: Oh, my. They're gone. The ground just opened up and swallowed then.

Cody: Well, I want to go home now.

Izzy: First, we have to protect ourselves.

Cody: But what about Davis?

Biyomon: Spiral Twister!

Patamon: Boom bubble!

Tentomon: Super Shocker!

Renamon: Dimond Storm!

You: Davis will be fine. He's got Veemon, but our digimon are only at half-strength. We need to get away.

The digimon fight more...

Yolei: I can't take this anymore...I want to go home!

Yolei starts to cry. Renamon distracts both of the Digimon so that everyone can get away. All of you run into the forest to lose the Digimon that were on your tail. Everyone was quiet from what just happened. You were getting mad at everything, but mainly at the Digimon Emperor for doing this to the Digimon. Soon noises were coming from all the Digivises.

Cody: Wait up! This digivice you were nice enough to give me is starting to make noise.

TK: My digivice is going off too! I think something nearby!

Sora: A building of some sort.

Biyomon: There are no buildings around here!

Tentomon: No, just the temple.

Sora: Temple?

Biyomon: Yeah, but it was shut down.

Tentomon: They couldn't book enough weddings or Bar Mitzvahs.

Sora: Well, something in there is making the digivices go off, and I don't think it was the caterers. Let's take a look.

Everyone went to the temple. It looked like it was built by the Myans. Includind the very, very, long flight of stairs.

Yolei: I'm exhausted! Hasn't anyone ever heard of elevators?

Biyomon: Just look at it this way, Yolei. Only a few more steps to go.

The kids arrive inside the temple, and two objects are sitting on an altar.

Sora: They look like digieggs!

Cody: Must be what our digivices were reacting to.

Sora: That one has the crest of Love on it.

Izzy: And that one has the crest of Knowledge!

Sora and Izzy try to lift the Digieggs up, but can't.

Sora and Izzy: Ugh!

Sora: It's just no use.

Izzy: We'll never be able to move them.

Sora: Yolei, I think you should try to move it.

Izzy: You too, Cody.

Yolei: What? You want us to try it?

Cody: Me?

Cody and Yolei try to lift the Digieggs, and they succeed.

All: Woah!

Izzy: Huh?

Sora: They were able to lift them!

TK: Just like Davis did yesterday!

You: Oh! Two Digimon are on their way!

Two beams of light come from where the Digieggs used to be. Two digimon emerge from them.

Hawkmon: Ah! It feels so good to be out from underneath that stuffy rock and spread my wings!

Armadillomon: Howdy! Why'd you have to wake me up? I was having such a nice dream.

All: Woah!

TK: Yousei how did you know that?

You: I don't know.

Hawkmon: Greetings, my name is Hawkmon, and I've been waiting to make your acquaintance!

Yolei: Uh, you talking to me?

Armadillomon: Wowee, I think my shell fell asleep. Hi, I'm armadillomon, and you and I are partners.

Cody: Oh! Well...

Hawkmon: So then, Yolei, you and I shall be working together as a team!

Yolei: What? I don't fight? Expect with my sister over who gets the last cookie!

Hawkmon: Are you saying you refuse to fight? Humph! Why do I get the defective human?

Sora: Yolei?

Yolei: What is it, Sora?

Sora: I have this friend. Her name is Mimi, and she's a lot like you. She said she didn't want to fight anymore, either, even though she knew she had to. She did it for the digital world, and us. Yolei, the more you do to help your digimon, the closer you two will become! And that's a friendship you'll carry with you for the rest of your life. And you've got another friend for life. Me.

Yolei: Ah!

Izzy: So tell me, what do you think of the digital world so far, Cody?

Cody: I don't know. After all, I've only been here for a short time.

Izzy: But you must have some sort of opinion.

Cody: Well, I try not to make up my mind until I have all the information, but this place is so new to me, and I have so many unanswered questions, I don't know where to start first.

Izzy: You seem like a cureious kid who just want to know all the facts. Sounds like someone I know.

Cody: What should I do?

Izzy: Do just what I did. Learn to trust your instincts. And if there's a problem you can't solve, just come to me, and you and I can solve it together.

Cody: Okay!

Hawkmon: I beg your pardon, but in order for us to digivolve, you must say 'Digiarmor Energize'

Cody and Yolei: DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!

Hawkmon: Hawkmon, armor digivolve to...Halsemon: The wings of Love!

Halsemon: I am an armor digimon. As Hawkmon, I use the digiegg of Love to armor digivolve. I use my tempest wing attack to defeat my enemies.

Armadillomon: Armadillomon armor digivolve to...Digmon: The drill of Power!

Digmon: I, too, am an armor digimon. As Armadillomon, I use the digiegg of Knowledge to armor digivolve.

Digmon: Now what do you say we find the others?

Sora and Yolei: Wow!

Cody and Izzy: Whoa!

We all decided to go and help Davis and Veemon. Luckily the Digivices were able to tell us where he is. You were a little behind everyone with Renamon.

You: Renamon.

Renamon: Yes Yousei.

You: I don't think the others know, but there's another signal on the Digivice. I think it's the Digimon Emperor.

Renamon: And you want to see him in person to give him a specile gift.

You: You got it.

Both of you were off from the group going a different way when Gatomon stepped right in front of you.

Gatomon: Just where do you two think your going?

You: To give the Digimon Emperor a piece of my mind!

Gatomon: Mind if I join you?

Renamon: Not at all.

All three of you were a ways off from where the Digimon Emperor was standing.

Gatomon: Let me take him on first. He ows me a tail ring!

You: Gatomon no!

Gatomon stud behind the Emperor. When he turned around Gatomon was giving him the glare of the century.

Gatomon: This litterbox ain't big enough for the both of us.

A Wormmon came from nowhere standing inbetween them.

Wormmon: Keep your paws to yourself you big bully!

Wormmon jumps at Gatomon, but she uses Lightning Paw and knocks Wormmon to the Emperor, sending the Digivice flying.

Digimon Emperor: You're useless!

Yolei catches the Digivice.

Yolei: Thank you!

Digimon Emperor: Here kitty!

He just threw Gatomon off the side of the cliff with his whip.

Digimon Emperor: Snimon! Mojyamon! Drimogemon!

You have had enough!

You: HEY!

Digimon Emperor: Oh and to whom do I owe the pleasure of seeing?

You: You have no right to hurt all these Digimon!

Digimon Emperor: Oh, but I do. This place just begged to be taken over.

Renamon: That still doesn't give you the right to do what you are doing!

Digimon Emperor: Oh I'm shaken in my boots.

You: Listen to me and listen to me good, as long as I'm alive, I WILL NEVER LET THE DIGITAL WORLD'S FAITH BE IN YOUR HANDS!!!!!!!!

While you were yelling a white flame was surrounding you, but you didn't notice.

You: Renamon time to digivolve!

Renamon: Renamon digivolve to… Kyubimon!

Digimon Emperor: What! That isn't suppose to happen!

You: Kyubimon take him down!

Digimon Emperor: How about you try Centarumon insted!

A Centarumon with a dark ring came out of no where and takled Kyubimon.

You: Becareful Kyubimon! Centarumon is a Beast Man Digimon, he may not be the most intelligent Digimon, but with his Solar Ray attack he'll wipe you off the Digital World!

Kyubimon: Like that's going to stop me! Fox Tail Inferno!

The flame from Kyubimon's tail hit the dark ring dead on and destroied it.

You: Alright! Now get the Digimon Emperor!

Digimon Emperor: I don't think so.

The Digimon Emperor jumped on a Reptiledramon.

Digimon Emperor: I will see you again you can count on it!

You: I am NOT looking forward to that visit!

TK: Yousei! Hey!

You: Hum?

TK: Hey…Whoa!

You: TK what's wrong?

Kari: You mean you don't feel it?

You: Feel what?

Kyubimon: I'll explain later.

Davis: Whoa! Who is that!

Izzy: It can't be!

Sora: It's Kyubimon!

All of a sudden you started to get really dizzy.

You: T…K…

Finally you fainted.


	5. I'm on TV

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon but I do own Yousei

???: Yousei. Hey you ok?

A voice was making you come out of your fainting spell. You opened your eyes, but everything was fuzzy.

???: Oh good you're awake!

You: Huh?

When you were finally able to see TK was hovering over you with a wet towel in his hand.

You: TK?

TK: Morning sleepy head.

You: TK what happened?

TK: You wasted a lot of energy fighting the Digimon Emperor. You fainted and when we got back I brought you to your home. I stayed with you to make sure you were ok. Oh and look who came back with us!

Patamon: Hey!

Viximon: Yousei your ok!

You: Viximon!

TK: She turned into her In-Training form when we came back.

You: Well that's good. Now if dad sees you he'll just think you're a stuff toy!

TK: Yousei. Don't lie just because I'm here.

You: What do you mean TK?

TK: I saw the note on the fridge. Why didn't you tell anyone?

You: TK. I can take care of myself. This isn't the first time.

TK: He's done this before!?

You: Yeah. I've taken care of myself before and I can do it again. You don't have to worry about me.

TK: But I do. How about this, I come over for dinner three times a week so you won't be so lonely anymore.

You: I'd really like that TK. Thank you.

TK: Good! You get company and I get to eat some more of your delicious cooking!

You: TK, my cooking isn't that good.

TK: Yes it is and I'm also telling the others.

You: Why!?

TK: They have a right to know Yousei, especially Tai and Kari.

You: Ok. I guess you're right.

TK: Always am.

You: That's Izzy!

Both: Heheheh.

The next day at school you dropped Viximon and Patamon in the computer room until school was over. You meet up with Kari and Gatomon along the way and DemiVeemon, Upamon, and Poromon were already there. TK told Kari about what your dad did to you. She was mad that you didn't tell her about it. You two are practicly sisters. She cooled down after a bit and started telling you all the shopping days you both would be doing, the sleep overs that she will invite herself over, and how you would come over to her house sometimes. Basiclly she has planed out what you will be doing for the next nine monthes.

Davis: So your dad really left you for nine monthes?

You: Yeah. And what's worse is that he promised me that he wouldn't go on anymore long trips.

TK: It's ok. At least you won't be lonley anymore.

Kari: That's right. Oh Tai texted me saying that he's going to hurt you for not telling him that you practicly lived alone for all this time.

You: Great.

All of you reached the computer room and Davis was opening the door.

DemiVeemon: Smells like Davis!

Davis: Are you saying I stink?

DemiVeemon: It is Davis!

Davis: DemiVeemon! Did you guys have a good day at school?

Poromon: Where's Yolei?

Upamon: And Cody, too!

Kari: Don't worry about it. They're both on their way over!

Davis: I heard someone now!

Yolei: Sorry I'm late. I brought goodies from my family's convenience store.

TK: Good idea! In-Training Digimon are bottomless pits!

Davis: If my family owned a convenience store, I'd eat candy all day until my teeth fell out!

Yolei: It's not that glamorous. I have to pay for everything I eat, even when I work there. But the job comes with a great pension plan!

Davis: huh?

DemiVeemon: What is it?

Poromon: Can we eat it? I'm hungry!

Patamon: Of course you can, watch me!

Patamon drinks some juice.

Upamon: The buffet is now open!

They all dive into the bag.

Upamon: This is the best thing I've ever eaten in my life! All two days of it!

DemiVeemon: Me too!

Poromon: Oh It's hot! Fire! Owww! Owww!

Gatomon: I hope my first litter doesn't act like this.

Davis: Let's check to see if the gate's open!

Yolei: It's open! Perfecto!

Davis: Great! Let's go to the digital world!

You: Wait a minute guys! We can't leave yet Cody's not here.

Davis: Cody? What's taking him so long?

Yolei: He's still in the lunch room. Last time I checked, he was still chewing the same carrot 50 times!

Davis: Does he know we're waiting? He's holding us up!

Yolei: Why don't we watch some TV to pass the time?

Kari: Yeah! Let's see what's on!

Newscaster: We interrupt this broadcast to bring you this latest story.

Davis: Awww!

Newscaster: The results of the National Computer Programming Contest were just anounced and the winner is boy genius, Ken Ichijouji!

You: Huh! Not him again!

TK: Hum?

You move away form the computer and sit down with a scowl on your face.

Ken: There were many well-deserving geniuses out there, and I am humbled that out of them the judges chose me to receive the top prize.

Newscaster: Let's go live to the site of the contest without field reporter, Jerry Rivera. Jerry?

Jerry: Thanks, Jackie! Young Ken wow-ed the judges by creating a computer program that can actually brushes your teeth for you. The rumor is this year he's planning something with floss, too; can't wait. Back to you, Jackie.

Jackie: Ken's talents include being able to play one game of chess while everyone watches. Just last week, he actually balanced the world's biggest check book! And that's not all! He's a champion in Judo, and a star on the state soccer team. And girls, he's single!

Davis: Wow! He's almost as good as I am!

Jackie: But romors have been said that he has his eye on one specile girl.

Yolei: Who is it! I will hunt her down! Ken is mine!

Jackie: This lucky girl is Yousei Akatsuki.

All: HUH?!

Everyone turnes their head to you. You right now are playing with Viximon not bothering to look at their faces. Especily TK's.

Jackie: We meet up with Yousei a few days ago and asked her what she thinks of this situation.

You on TV: What do I think of it? Let me give it to you in a way you and everyone can understaind. KEN ICHIJOUJI STOP STAKING ME!!!!!!!!! Bye.

Jackie: We have figured that this lucky girl is just indenile that she really is in love with Ken and is being shy about it.

You: I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH THAT FREAK!

Kari: Ok Yousei control your temper.

You cool down, but you still have a scowl on your face.

Jackie: Now, let's talk to the proud parents who raized this genius, Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji! What are some of the advantages to being the mother of one of the most brilliant children in the world?

Mrs. Ichijouji: Oh, he's great in the kitchen. He invented dishes that clean themselves!

Mr. Ichijouji: Like father, like son! I once guessed how many jelly beans were in a pickle jar!

Cody: I heard this kid is so smart that one time, he gave his teachers homework.

Kari: Cody? When did you get here?

Cody: About a minute ago.

TK: Hey maybe Ken knows how to defeat the emperor!

You: Hmm. I know more about the digital world than that stupid kid!

Davis: He may be stupid, but he's still a genius!

Gatomon: Hey Kari?

Kari: Yeah?

Patamon: We're ready to go back to the digital world now!

TK: All present and accounted for! Let's get going.

Yolei: The gate to the Digital World is open!

Davis: Then what are we waiting for!?

Yolei: Yeah! Forget all this talk about geniuses!

Davis: Next stop, the Digital World!


End file.
